Typically, in a conventional image processing apparatus (such as a Multi Function Peripheral), there is an environment in which an application platform (a “PF” hereinafter) causes various functions such as a scanner, a printer, and the like to operate in units of applications (“apps” hereinafter). In a case when an application developer, a serviceman, or the like (an “analyst” hereinafter) verifies an operation of an application installed on the application PF, such as in debugging, the verification is performed based on application log information of the application. The application log information is recovered by an analyst by the application log information being generated in a file format by, for example, an application storing events of processing or setting information of itself and transmitting the application log information to an external information processing apparatus (such as a personal computer). Also, there are cases in which an application PF has a means for generating application log information corresponding to an application for example. At this time, the application PF records information of the application in a file format as the application PF log information upon an instruction from the application, and this is recovered by an analyst by connecting to the image processing apparatus from an external information processing apparatus.
Meanwhile, the image processing apparatus, for the analyst to perform an analysis when there is a problem in a product, records events of processing such as a print job execution and setting information of the image processing apparatus as device log information, and has a mechanism for recovering these by a method such as connecting an external device (such as a USB memory).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-137831, there is a logic analyzer function in an image processing apparatus, and internal signals within hardware, function execution logs of apps on the image processing apparatus, and user operation unit operation logs are recorded in one batch. Also, this image processing apparatus transmits recorded logs to an external malfunction analysis apparatus.
It is difficult for an analyst to ascertain the root cause at a time of a problem occurrence on the image processing apparatus, even if the analyst can determine that there is no problem in the processing of an application by analyzing application log information. In such cases it is necessary to collect and analyze both device log information and application log information.
However, with the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-137831, it is difficult to handle the above described log information that the application itself manages and the operation logs in one batch. Additionally, there are various apps, and various methods of recording logs. For example, there are cases in which the application itself manages the logs as described above, and cases in which the application itself does not manage the logs but rather they are recorded by a logger.